


By Definition They Were Dating

by deathbyfandom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Based on the prompt "I may have accidentally said something and now my whole family thinks we're dating. Oops."Just something short and fluffy.





	

“So,” Gansey said, letting himself into Blue’s room and sitting on her bed, “I did something possibly bad and I need you to promise you won't yell at me if I tell you.” Blue slowly lowered her book, she was fairly certain she wouldn't yell at Gansey no matter what he had done (the last time she had yelled at him it was at 2am and he'd had one of Mauras teas with… odd side effects, and he'd burst into tears and begged for her forgiveness). “I won't yell at you.” She promised.

“Ok, well, I may have accidentally said something and now my whole family thinks we're dating.” Gansey paused to take in Blue's expression, she didn't seem mad per se… it was hard to read her expression. “Oops?” He added. 

“So uh,” Blue was now staring intently at her lap where she fiddled with the trim on her sky blue skirt, “we’re… we’re not dating?” She looked up at Gansey, she looked… open, vulnerable. He felt like a deer caught in headlights, were they dating? It wasn't like they had talked about it, he knew he liked her, alot. And he was pretty sure she liked him too. But were they dating? By definition, they were, two people mutually interested in each other, seeing each other in a romantic fashion regularly. By definition they were dating. Only, they'd never discussed it and that seemed like a vital part. 

All this went through his mind in a matter of seconds and then he spent another few seconds struggling to pull his thoughts together long enough to work out what answer Blue wanted. He chose to answer vaguely in the hopes she would give him a hint, “I wasn't sure.”

Blue could see Gansey’s mind racing at a mile a minute and so, almost instinctively, she took his hand and whispered, “We should.” 

Then she pulled him into a tight hug and he sighed, breath tickling her neck. “Yeah?” He murmured. His lips brushed her skin and she shivered. “I kissed Noah.” She blurted out of nowhere. It just felt like something Gansey should know considering the whole dating thing. Gansey froze and then his head dropped onto her shoulder and his shoulders shook, he was laughing, she realised. “That’s great Blue, what was it like?” He asked, genuinely curious, it seemed. “Cold.” She admitted, “but nice!” She defended when Gansey started laughing again. “You probably made Noah’s day, poor guy hasn’t gotten any since he died.” Gansey said. 

Blue raised her eyebrows and retorted, “Like you can talk, when was the last time you got some Mr I spend all my free time searching for a dead welsh king and my flirting consists entirely of speaking about aforementioned dead welsh king?” Gansey glared at her. “Well it worked on you, didn't it?” He pointed out. Blue thought for a moment before replying. “Well sure but I'm your soulmate and I knew that before I even met you so it doesn't really count does it? Besides I can't kiss you so you're not getting any anyway.”

Gansey sighed. “You make my life difficult Blue Sargent.” He said, lying back on Blue's bed and closing his eyes. “Not too difficult, I hope.” Blue said, lying down next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Nah.” was all he said. It looked like there was more he wanted to add but he just sighed again and threaded his fingers through Blue's. “We’re gonna be ok Jane, all of us.” He sounded more like he was trying reassure himself than Blue but she smiled and squeezed his hand anyway. “Yeah.” She replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how good this is but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway


End file.
